Bracelet of Love
by geelovekorea
Summary: Suho memberikan gelang couple yang cuma dipunya Suho dan Lay. Tapi ternyata Lay tidak sengaja menghilangkannya padahal SUho sudah menyruhnya berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Lay? Apakah SUho akan meninggalkannya karena kelalaian Lay? BL/Yaoi. Suho x Lay. DLDR. abal. gaje. typo(s). mind to review?


**Bracelet of Love**

.

Main Cast :

SuLay couple (Suho EXO-K x Lay EXO-M)

Genre : failure romance, failure drama

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Lay langsung melompat turun dari van yang menjemput mereka di bandara, begitu manajer hyung memberhentikan mobil van di dekat bangunan yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh Lay. Lay yang memang sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya itu langsung bergegas memasuki bangunan tersebut. Padahal, belum ada satu bulan lamanya dia tidak bertemu dengan namjachingunya. Baru dua minggu yang lalu tepatnya. Namun apa dikata kalau rindu sudah bicara, satu hari saja rasanya seperti satu abad lamanya.

Dia tidak sendirian disana, ditemani dengan kelima rekan satu grupnya, Lay memasuki ruangan itu dan bergegas menuju lift yang ada. Bahkan ada yang sama tergesanya seperti Lay, ada Luhan tepat disisinya. Mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama, bertemu dengan namjachingu mereka masing-masing. Lay ingin bertemu dengan leader mereka, Suho sedang Luhan ingin bertemu dengan magnae mereka, Sehun. Namun karena disini adalah cerita Sulay jadi author hanya akan membahas Lay saja. Otte?

Baiklah, sebelum memulai cerita ini ada baiknya author memperkenalkan dulu siapakah yang jadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Perkenalkan, dia adalah Zhang Yi Xing atau lebih dikenal dengan Lay. Dia adalah satu anggota grup boyband baru di Korea Selatan, meski terkenal tapi jangan ditanyakan lagi betapa terkenalnya mereka. Dengan adanya hallyu korean wave yang tengah melanda dunia tentu saja berimbas pada grupnya yang belum genap satu tahun berdiri tapi sudah memiliki fans di seluruh dunia, belum lagi dengan adanya grup yang dibagi menjadi dua. Satu untuk sub grup di Korea dan satu subgrup di China. Tapi meski begitu mereka tetap satu seperti slogan mereka, we're one. Yup, kalian benar. Grupnya adalah EXO, hoobae dari Super Junior, DBSK dan SHINee yang sudah lebih dulu terkenal.

Baik subgrup yang di Korea, EXO-K, maupun subgrup yang di China, EXO-M, mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing di negaranya. Namun meski demikian, tidak jarang mereka tampil bersama seperti saat SM Town atau saat MAMA awards atau ajang bergengsi lainnya yang bertaraf internasional. Selain saat akan tampil bersama, mereka tentu saling mengunjungi satu sama lain. Bukankah sudah diberitahukan dari awal kalau mereka itu satu jadi tentu saja tidak bisa dipisahkan terlalu lama. Terlebih untuk Lay dan Luhan yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan member subgrup lain yang membuat tidak bisa bersama setiap kesempatan, tidak seperti KrisTao dan ChenMin. Karena itu, setiap kesempatan yang diberikan oleh manajemen untuk bisa berkumpul tentu tidak akan disiakan meski barang semenit oleh kedua namja cantik dan manis ini. Mereka ingin segera bertemu namjachingu mereka saat ini juga.

.

.

Cklek.

Lay yang sudah tahu pasti kode password dorm rekan-rekan satu grupnya itu langsung saja menekannya dan masuk kedalam saat terdengar kunci yang terbuka. Dengan langkah kecil bergegas menuju ruang tengah, diikuti yang lainnya. Mencoba mencari penghuni dorm itu yang seharusnya ada lengkap karena Lay sudah berulang kali menanyakan pada manajer hyung kalau EXO-K sedang tidak ada jadwal hari ini. Hal ini dikarenakan mereka baru saja debut jadi manajemen ingin mereka berduabelasmempromosikan dengan mengikuti berbagai macam acara. Baik itu acara sendiri ataupun mengikuti hoobae mereka.

Mendapati ruang tengah yang kosong, sontak Lay beranjak menuju kamar yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Kamar yang dihuni oleh namjachingunya, Suho. Suho yang satu kamar dengan Sehun itu mungkin masih berada dikamarnya *author ngarang karena nggak tau pembagian kamar EXO*. Mengingat mereka tiba di Korea masih sangat pagi jadi besar kemungkinannya seluruh penghuni dorm ini masih terlelap dalam dunia mimpi mereka masing-masing.

.

.

"Baby!"

Belum sempat Lay menyentuh gagang pintu dan membukanya, terdengar suara baritone lembut yang menyapa telinga Lay. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu memanggil nama Lay. Suara malaikat penjaganya, Suho.

Lay langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Suho berdiri tepat di hadapan Lay. Lay melihat sosok namjachingunya yang merentangkan kedua lengannya, seolah mengundang untuk segera memeluknya. Tentu saja kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan begitu saja oleh Lay. Lay langsung melompat, menghambur kedalam pelukan hangat dan nyaman milik Suhonya. Berusaha melepaskan rasa rindu dan menyalurkan rasa sayang yang mereka miliki.

"Hai dear, bogoshippo."

"Nado bogoshippo honey."

"Kau semakin manis saja, apalagi dengan pakaianmu ini. Berniat menggodaku dear?"

Lay yang mendengar rayuan Suho yang mulai pervert hanya bisa memukul pelan punggung kekasihnya sambil melesakkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Suho. Berusaha menyembukan rona merah yang mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Suho melihat itu hanya terkekeh kecil. Senang saat melihat Lay tersipu malu karena rayuannya tapi yang Suho katakan itu benar adanya, bukan hanya sekedar rayuan gombal semata. Lay yang tengah menggunakan skinny jeans warna biru yang membalut kaki jenjang milik Lay dengan kaos yang berkerah rendah warna biru laut membuat collar bone dan memamerkan leher jenjang Lay yang beraroma vanila.

"Uh, selalu saja pervert seperti biasa."

Lay melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Suho yang melihat ada sesuatu hal yang tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Sontak Suho langsung mengecup bibir lembut milik Lay yang masih mengerucut.

.

.

Chup.

.

.

"Ya, leader pervert. Seharusnya kau menyapa kami semua dulu baru bisa berlovey-dovey dengan princessmu itu. Mentang-mentang sudah bertemu, kau langsung melupakan kami begitu saja." Celetuk Kris yang sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. Terlihat jelas Tao yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris. "Lihat, kau sudah menodai mata suci dan polos milik Tao dengan perbuatan mesum kau baru saja. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau baby pandaku ini menjadi pervert." Lanjut sambil Kris menyeringai.

"Maklum saja Kris. Sesuai kata pepatah. Kalau sedang berdua itu dunia serasa milik berdua." Lanjut Chen yang juga berada di dekat KrisTao sambil setia memegang lembut pinggang Xiumin.

"Kalau dunia cuma milik Suho dan Lay saja lalu kita dan yang lain harus dimana dong Jongie? Masa harus ke bulan?" Tanya Xiumin sambil menatap wajah Chen dengan tatapan wajah polos. Melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya membuat Chen menggigit lembut pipi bakpao milik Xiumin yang tentu saja dibalas gerutuan kecil dari bibir mungil Xiumin yang langsung disambar sapuan lembut oleh bibir apel Chen. Xiumin yang tidak mengira namjachingunya akan mencuri ciuman darinya hanya bisa ikut menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chen sambil mencubit kecil lengan Chen yang hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Xiumin.

"Suho hyung merasa dunia milik berdua kalau sedang bersama Lay karena yang lainnya juga kita itu Cuma ngontrak sama Suho hyung baby jadi akan diabaikan mereka. Itu kan hanya perumpamaan baby."

Ketiga seme dihanya bisa terkekeh ringan melihat tingkah ukenya masing-masing. Ukenya berada dalam dekapan hangat seme masing-masing.

Lay yang malu karena tertangkap basah oleh Kris dan Tao sedang dicium Suho. Tao yang malu sudah melihat hyung kesayangannya sedang dicium tepat dibibir. Xiumin yang juga sempat dicium Chen di depan Kris dan Suho. Mereka sangat menggemaskan disaat bertingkah malu-malu seperti ini. Terlebih itu karena mereka bisa membuat pipi yang mampu menghisap perhatian para semenya itu sampai dihiasi rona merah yang semakin membuat para uke terlihat semakin cantik dan manis. Membuat mereka ingin bertindak lebih dan pervert.

.

.

"Baiklah, sebelum pikiran pervert kalian semakin berkembang sebaiknya kita ke ruang tengah saja. Lagipula kalian pasti lelah, baru saja tiba di Korea. Kajja."

Suho memecahkan keheningan yang beberapa saat menyelimuti keenam namja yang sibuk memeluk masing-masing namjachingunya. Ucapannya diangguki oleh semua dan mereka pun segera beranjak ke ruang tengah.

.

.

Namun saat Lay yang sudah melepas pelukan Suho dna berniat beranjak ke ruang tengah bersama ChenMin dan KrisTao, sebuah tangan memegang tangannya. Lay menoleh kearah tangan yang memegangnya. Suho memegangnya. Lay mengernyitkan alis bingung. Bukankah tadi Suho yang menyuruh mereka untuk kembali ke ruang tengah tapi kenapa saat ini Suho malah menghentikan langkahnya?

Belum sempat sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Lay, Suho sudah membawanya lembut masuk kedalam ruangan yang tadi belum sempat dibuka oleh Lay. Suho mengajak Lay untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Suho dan Sehun.

Lay yang belum mengetahui maksud Suho tentu saja tidak bergeming. Terlebih sangat tahu kemana dia akan dibawa Suho. Suho yang mengerti kalau ada pertanyaan dalam benak Lay dan tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan namjachingunya hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil.

"Tenang saja princess, aku tidak akan memperkosamu. Aku tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu. Setidaknya tidak sekarang. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak baby." Kata-kata Suho menyadarkan Lay dan membuat Lay tersipu malu menyadari sudah berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang namjachingunya. Suho hanya meyeringai kecil sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lay dan berbisik. "Setidaknya belum untuk pagi ini. Kau masih terlalu lelah princess. Kau butuh tenaga ekstra untuk bisa membuatku puas baby."

"Ya, pervert!"

Suho tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Lay yang sangat menggemaskan. Betapa menyenangkan pagi ini. Bisa menggoda Lay-nya secara langsung jadi dia bisa melihat rona merah langsung. Biasanya dia hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana rona merah itu menghiasi pipi tirus milik Lay saat dia menggodanya lewat telepon atau lewat kakao talk yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Suho kembali menuntun Lay masuk kedalam kamarnya. Membawanya ke salah satu kasur yang ada disana. Mendudukkan Lay dan beranjak ke sudut ruangan. Menuju ke salah satu lemari dan membuka salah satu laci yang ada. Tangannya seperti menggenggam sesuatu tapi apa itu Lay belum bisa melihat secara jelas. Suho pun kembali berjalan mendekati Lay dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Lay.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu baby. Kebetulan waktu lalu aku dan member lainnya berjalan-jalan di sepanjang jalan Myeondong, menemani DO dan Baekhyun mencari dan menemukan ini di salah satu toko yang ada disana." Ucap Suho sambil membuka kotak yang ada di genggaman tangannya sedari tadi. Terlihat dua buah gelang berwarna perak yang dengan sedikit ukiran di sekelilingnya.

"Satu untukmu princess dan satu lagi untukku. Di gelang ini terdapat sedikit ukiran yang mengelilinginya. Di gelangmu ada tulisan 'prince guardian' yang artinya kaulah penjaga hatiku, nae princess. Sedangkan dalam gelangku tertulis 'princess guardian' yang artinya aku selalu ada untuk menjaga hatimu untukku.", lanjut Suho sambil mengambil salah satu gelang yang ada dan mengenakannya di salah satu lengan Lay. Sangat cocok. "Kau suka princess?"

Lay yang sangat terkejut, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lay hanya bisa menganggukan kepala dengan semangat, menandakan kalau dia sangat menyukai hadiah yang diberikan Suhonya. Dia sangat senang dan tidak mengira kalau Suho akan memberinya hadiah, bahkan dengan kata-kata manisnya. Omo, kalau ada doraemon pasti Lay akan meminta tolong doraemon untuk terus mengulang moment yang baru saja Lay alami.

"Mulai hari ini, gelang ini akan menjadi pengikat hubungan kita untuk saat ini dan seterusnya, baby. Gelang yang dipakai di pergelangan tangan, dekat dengan nadi terbesar di tubuh kita bukti kalau aku selalu akan ada untukmu setiap tetes darahmu. Gelang yang melingkar di tanganmu, bukti kalau aku akan selalu ada di sekelilingmu, meski tidak secara fisik tapi kau akan bisa merasakannya dari sini." Ucap Suho sambil meletakkan tangan Lay yang sedari tadi dalam genggamannya di dada kiri Lay. "Begitupula sebaliknya, baby. Kau akan selalu ada di setiap detak jantung dan tetes darahku. Hanya kau yang bisa mengisi hatiku." Suho menarik tangan Lay yang satunya menuju dada sebelah kirinya. "Jadi jaga kau harus menjaganya baik-baik. Jaga untukku ne, seperti aku yang selalu menjagamu untuk tetap dihatiku." Pesan Suho.

Lay hanya bisa menatap Suho diam. Atinya menghangat mendengar kata demi kata yang meluncur dari bibir apel milik Suho. Meski dia sering mendengar suara Suho disaat performance, sang leader yang selalu bertanggungjawab kepada kesebelas membernya. Namun baru kali ini Lay merasakan hatinya bergemuruh dan menghangat mendengar semua ucapannya.

Lay tidak dapat berkata-kata, hanya menganggukan kepalanya pasti sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan yang ditujukan padanya tadi. Tanpa sadar, air mata menitik dari salah satu sudut manik mata hitamnya. "Ne, i'll always keep it with all my heart. Promise that."

Suho melebarkan senyumnya setelah mendengar Lay. Salah satu tangannya yang sedari tadi masih menggenggam lengan Lay melepaskannya secara perlahan dan beralih pada pipi yang sudah teraliri air matanya. Menghapus aliran air mata itu dan mendiamkan telapak tangannya di pipi tirus Lay sembari mengusapnya pelan. Lay memejamkan matanya merasakan kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang dapat dirasakan lewat usapan lembut namjachingunya.

"Saranghae, baby." Suho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lay. Mendekatkan bibir apelnya ke bibir plum Lay. Lay yang mengerti maksud Suho sontak menutup matanya saat merasa wajah Suho semakin dekat.

"Nado saranghae, honey." Bisik Lay tepat sesaat sebelum bibir mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, baik Suho maupun Lay selalu menggunakan gelang perak itu. Bahkan Lay sampai menolak Tao, magnae mereka yang sempat mau meminjam gelang itu. Tidak biasanya Lay menolak permintaan dongsaeng kesayangannya. Tentu saja itu membuatnya dimusuhi Tao karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi dan dimarahi Kris karena tidak mau meminjamkan pada baby pandanya. Bukannya pelit tapi Lay sudah berjanji pada Suho juga pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak pernah meminjamkannya pada orang lain, bahkan tidak melepaskannya barang sekejappun. Kecuali saat mandi tentunya. Huft.

Tapi tak apa, Lay sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan untuk menjaga gelang itu. Karena memang itulah yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dia akan menjaga gelang itu seperti dia menjaga Suho untuk tetap dihatinya, seperti kata prince-nya tempo hari. Lay juga merasa, hubungannya yang sudah berjalan hampir dua tahun semakin erat dan semakin takut kehilangan sosok guardiannya. Banyak juga yang iri pada gelangnya, karena tak sedikit para EXOtic yang menyadari couple thing yang tengah dikenakan Suho dan Lay. Contohnya seperti Tao, Xiumin gege, Luhan gege, dan Baekhyun yang langsung merengek pada semenya untuk membelikan mereka gelang couple atau benda couple seperti milik Lay ini. Bahkan Taemin gege dan Key gege juga minta hal serupa. Tentu saja itu cukup melelahkan bagi seme lainnya karena ancaman para uke yang membuat mereka tidak berkutik. Para seme pun sedikit merutuk tindakan Suho yang 'sedikit' merepotkan mereka.

.

.

Sampai suaru hari, Lay nampak kebingungan mencari gelang perak itu. Seingatnya, beberapa hari yang lalu saat hendak mandi setelah reherseal sebelum performance EXO-M, Lay sempat melepasnya. Sialnya, Lay lupa dimana dia meletakkan gelang peraknya. Lay memang akan melepas semua aksesoris yang menempel di tubuhnya saat mandi. Bukankah semua orang juga berlaku demikian?

Lay menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Sudah beberapa hari ini Lay mengobrak-abrik kamarnya, bahkan seluruh isi Dorm mereka. Sampai-sampai Lay harus rela kena marah Luhan gege karena sudah membuat kamar mereka berantakan dan mendapatkan death glare terbaik dari tuijjang Kris karena ruang tengah dan dapur yang sudah tidak berwujud lagi. Arrgh, Lay mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Padahal, Lay juga sudah menanyakan perihal gelangnya pada semua penghuni dorm dan manajer gege sudah Lay interogasi. Bahkan Lay menanyakan pada Henry gege dan Zhoumi gege, sunbae Super Junior mereka yang kebetulan saja tempo hari sempat berkunjung pun sempat jadi sasaran tanya Lay. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana letak gelang perak milik Lay sampai saat ini dan ini sudah menginjak hari kelima. Kalau saja Monggu, anjing Kai yang sempat dibawa Tao tempo hari, bisa bicara pasti Lay akan bertanya padanya juga.

.

.

Aduh, Lay bingung harus bagaimana. Apa kata Suho nanti kalau dia tahu gelang perak pemberiannya hilang? Suho pasti akan marah padanya. Suho pasti akan kecewa padanya. Bagaimana kalau Suho jadi menjauhi Lay? Bagaimana kalau Suho langsung memutuskan Lay? Karena menurut Suho menjaga barang sekecil gelang saja tak becus, bagaimana Suho bisa mempercayakan hatinya pada Lay. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Gumam Lay. Tiba-tiba Lay merasa kepalanya sangat berat.

.

.

_Neoui sesangeuro yeah, yeorin barameul tago, yeah_

_Ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago_

_Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo_

_Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon_

_Eodideun cheongugilteni_

_._

_._

Terdengar suara Suho-nya dengan dua rekan kerja lainnya menyanyikan lagu Angel EXO-K terdengar di ponsel canggih milik Lay yang tak jauh dari posisi Lay sekarang. Suara Suho yang dirindukannya selalu bisa membuatnya tenang namun tidak kali ini, Lay merasa ketakutan sewaktu mendengar nada dering yang di pasang khusus untuk Suho-nya.

"Ni-ni hao.."

"Yoboseyo baby. Oddiega?"

"Eum, aku ada di Dorm, honey. Weisheme?"

"Gwenchanna. Hanya mau memastikan saja soalnya aku baru saja tiba."

"Shenme (apa)?"

"Baby? Gwenchana? Kenapa kau tiba berteriak seperti itu? Aku sudah dalam perjalanan menuju Dorm kalian. Kau jangan kemana-mana ne, baby. Miss you so bad."

Tanpa sadar Lay memekik saat menyadari kalau Suho ada di China sekarang. Bagaimana bisa?

"Shi. Aku akan menunggumu di Dorm. Hati-hati di jalan, honey. Miss you too."

Selesai sambungan telepon itu terputus, Lay semakin gugup. Gimana dengan gelang perak mereka? Bagaimana kalau langsung ketahuan? Lay tidak pernah bisa berbohong atau menutupi sesuatu dari Suho. Gawat.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian.

Ceklek

.

.

Letak airport dan Dorm EXO-M yang dekat sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk bisa segera sampai ditujuan. Suho yang tahu kode password Dorm subgrupnya langsung saja menekannya dan menuju ruang tengah. Matanya langsung mencari sosok yang sangat dirindukannya akhir-akhir ini. Manik mata dark brownnya langsung berbinar terang saat melihat yang dicari dan dinantinya sedari tadi.

Langsung saja Suho melangkahkan kakinya menuju Lay. Memeluk tubuh ramping Lay, membawanya ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Meluapkan rasa rindu yang dirasanya, menyalurkan cinta kasih yang dimilikinya.

"Hei baby, miss you so bad."

Suho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia sangat-sangat merindukan princessnya. Sampai Suho merasakan tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya tidak kunjung memberikan respon yang positif, tidak membalas pelukannya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Suho bingung. Suho merasa ada yang aneh dengan Lay. Manik matanya bergerak gelisah, seperti biasanya Lay sedang tertangkap basah kalau sedang menutupi sesuatu darinya. Suho tahu tingkah laku namjanya ini. Lay terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kau kenapa princess? Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kenapa tidak membalas pelukanku?"

"..."

"Hah, arrasso. Sepertinya memang hanya aku yang merindukanmu tapi tidak denganmu. Padahal aku sudah senang sekali karena akhirnya Manajer hyung memberiku ijin meski hanya dua hari untuk mengunjungimu."

Ani. Bukannya Lay tidak merindukannya. Lay sangat merindukan prince-nya. Hanya saja saat ini Lay merasa tidak siap untuk bertemu langsung dengan Suho. Lay hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil meremas ujung bajunya gelisah. Semua kata-kata yang keluar dari Suho semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau kamu, baby. Mianhe sudah mengganggu waktu free-mu. Salam untuk _tuijjang _Kris dan yang lain. Aku langsung kembali ke Korea saja. Anyyeong baby." Ucap Suho lirih akhirnya karena tak juga mendengar suara Lay. Sebelumnya tak lupa Suho mengecup kening Lay lembut.

Tapi belum sempat Suho melangkah lebih jauh, sebuah gerakan menahan kaki Suho untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Tangan lembut Lay menggenggam ujung jaket yang masih dikenakan Suho. Lay memegang ujung jaket bagian bekakang Suho dengan erat. Suho yang mengetahui itu hanya terdiam, menunggu aksi selanjutnya dari sang kekasih.

.

.

Sekian detik Suho menunggu nampaknya tidak ada pergerakan dari Lay. Suho menyerah, menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya Suho harus mengalah, lagi. Sampai akhirnya Suho mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi.

Hiks.

.

.

Suara Dorm yang tenang karena hanya dua sosok namja disana membuat suara isak tangis terdengar jelas. Sangat jelas sampai ke telinga Suho. Mendengar itu, Suho langsung membalikkan tubuhnya hingga genggaman Lay pada jaket Suho sempat terlepas namun Lay kembali meraih ujung jaket Suho. Seolah takut Suho akan benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Sedangkan Suho yang sudah melihat Lay yang menunduk. Namun terlihat jelas di mata Suho kalau kedua bahu namja kesayangannya itu naik turun, menandakan dia sedang menahan tangisnya. Tak tega melihat keadaan princess-nya, Suho mendekati Lay,memegang dagu Lay dan mengangkat wajah manisnya. Pipi tirus Lay sudah dibanjiri dengan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai. Matanya yang memerah karena menahan tangis. Bibir bawahnya yang sedikit memerah karena Lay yang terus menggigitnya untuk menahan suara isak tangisnya meski itu percuma, Suho tetap mendengarnya.

Dengan perlahan Suho menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Lay. Mengecup kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam. Suho tak pernah suka melihat manik mata kesukaannya itu mengalirkan air mata. Suho mengecup kening dan terus mengusap kedua pipi Lay. Lembut. Suho selalu memperlakukan Lay dengan lembut, itu yang membuat Lay sangat menyayanginya dan takut kehilangan prince-nya.

"Uljimayo, baby. Gwenchanna. Mianhe, mian kalau aku ada salah. Uljima. Aku tak suka melihat air matamu, terlebih itu karenaku. Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk kau buang begitu saja untuk namja bodoh sepertiku. Uljima ne, baby."

Suho memeluk Lay dan mengusap punggung Lay. Membisikan kata-kata lembut sarat akan cinta untuk menenangkan Lay yang masih terisak. Suho sudah tidak mempermasalahkan Lay yang tidak merindukannya, yang jadi prioritas utamanya adalah melihat Lay dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tak lama, Suho merasa Lay sudah mulai sedikit tenang. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bergetar. Sudah tidak terdengar isak tangisnya lagi.

"Uljima ne. Tak apa kau tak merindukanku, yang penting kau baik saja. Mianhe kalau aku terlalu keras padamu. Uljima baby."

Suho melepas pelukannya dan meraih kedua pundak Lay. Menatap lembut Lay dan memamerkan _guardian smile_ kebanggannya yang selalu bisa menenangkan Lay yang sedang gelisah dan itu berhasil. Lay tersenyum membalas.

"Wajah tersenyummu itu jauh lebih manis dan memabukkanku daripada wajah penuh air mata seperti tadi. Jadi jangan menangis lagi. Arrasso?" Suho mencolek ujung hidung Lay dengan lembut.

"Arraso."

"Lalu bisa kau ceritakan? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku salah?"

Lay hanya menggeleng kencang. Air matanya kembali merebak, siap menetes. Wajahnya menunduk, tak berani menatap Suho.

"Lalu?"

"Kau janji tak akan marah padaku?"

"Marah? Waeyo baby?"

"Promise me."

"Well, okay. Meski aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud but i'm promise. So tell me? What's goin on baby?"

"Duibuqi. Duibuqi."

"Hah? Minta maaf kenapa baby? Katakan dengan jelas. Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Duibuqi, honey. Gelang perak itu... Gelangnya..."

"Waeyo baby? Gelangnya kenapa? Katakan saja."

"Gelang itu hilang, honey. Aku sudah mencarinya setiap hari tapi aku masih belum menemukannya juga. Aku lupa dimana terakhir kali menaruhnya. Duibuqi."

.

.

"Hahahaha..."

Tiba-tiba saja Suho tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya. Lay yang melihatnya pun jadi heran. Lay baru saja menceritakan yang sebenarnya tapi kenapa Suho malah tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu? Apa Suho tidak tahu kalau Lay tengah mati-matian menutupi rasa takut dan cemasnya?

Di sisi lain, Suho masih saja setia pada tawanya. Dia merasa lega karena tingkah Lay yang aneh sedari tadi bukan karenanya. Meski memang itu ada unsur tentang Suho tapi jawaban Lay membuat Suho sedikit bernafas lega. Sedari tadi Suho juga merasa cemas melihat tingkah Lay. Takut akan kehilangan princessnya. Tapi kata-kata Lay baru saja meruntuhkan semua ketakutannya jadi membuat Suho tertawa lega.

"Gosh. Aku pikir kenapa. Kau membuatku cemas baby. Syukurlah kalau hanya karena gelang." Ucap Suho sambil menghapus sudut matanya yang sedikit berair. Masih terkekeh kecil tapi Suho berusaha menahannya saat melihat wajah Lay yang cemberut.

Bibir plumnya mulai mempoutkan imut dan tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada. Tanda kalau dia sudah mulai ngambek. Tapi tak lama Lay menundukan kepalanya lagi. Meremas ujung bajunya. "Aku hanya takut kamu marah. Gelang perak itu kan pengikat hubungan kita. Bukti kalau aku adalah princessmu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku juga sudah berjanji akan menjaganya." Bisik Lay.

Suho meraih tubuh Lay dan memeluknya. Mengusap punggung sempit Lay lembut. Meletakkan dagunya di pundak Lay. Sesekali mengecup pipi tirus Lay.

"Gelang itu hanya sebuah simbol, baby. Sebenarnya yang mengikat hubungan kita adalah hati kita. Yang saling menyayangi dan mencintai satu sama lain." Ucap Suho sambil terus memeluk Lay.

Kali ini Lay membalas pelukan Suho tak kalah erat. Wajahnya menyusup ke celah leher Suho. Memendamkan wajahnya disana, menghirup aroma lemon yang menguar dari tubuh Suho. Aroma yang memabukkannya dan selalu bisa membuatnya tenang, seperti kali ini.

"Aku hanya takut kau marah padaku. Aku takut kau langsung menjauhiku atau memutuskanku karena aku tak bisa menjaga barang berharga pemberian darimu. Bukankah kau yang bilang kalau gelang itu adalah dirimu. Aku bodoh. Tak bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Duibuqi." Bisik Lay lirih. Isak tangis mulai terdengar lagi. Tangan Lay mencengkeram kencang baju bagian belakang milik Suho. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, honey. Duibuqi. Wo ai ni."

Tiba-tiba saja, Suho melepas pelukan mereka. Membuat Lay menatap Suho cemas. Jangan-jangan apa yang dipikirkan benar adanya. Benar kalau Suho akan pergi meninggalkannya karena tak becus menjaga benda berharga pemberiannya. Lay meremas dada bagian kirinya. Sakit. Lay merasakan sakit yang teramat sakit disana.

Namun apa yang terjadi bukan seperti apa yang ada dalam benak Lay. Karena yang ada Suho justru melepas gelang perak yang masih setia melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Melempar jauh ke luar jendela balkon yang kebetulan terbuka lebar tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Melihat itu, Lay hanya bisa membelalakan matanya lebar. Terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Suho lakukan. Tak mengerti maksud Suho.

"Kenapa kau buang gelangnya?"

Lay yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa herannya akhirnya menanyakannya juga. Tanpa sadar dia memiringkan wajahnya sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya, membuat wajah aegyo. Sangat polos. Suho yang melihatnya menjadi gemas. Mencubit pucuk hidung Lay dan mengecup pelan pipi tirusnya.

"Gelang itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi kalau hanya bikin nae princess sedih. Karena gelang perak itu, aku jadi di acuhkan oleh nae princess. Jarang menghubungiku dan sulit dihubungi. Aku merasa jauh dengan my baby beberapa hari ini. Bahkan karena gelang perak ini, aku yang sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Korea pun diacuhkannya. Gelang perak itu sudah membuat perhatianmu jatuh sepenuhnya padamu dan gelang itu pula yang sudah membuatmu menangis. Aku tak mau melihatmu menangis. Aku benci." Jelas Suho panjang lebar sambil kembali memeluk tubuh Lay. Lega rasanya karena akhirnya dia tahu semua. Tahu penyebab menghindarnya Lay beberapa hari ini. Suho tak akan kehilangan Lay. Suho sangat bahagia. Begitu pula dengan Lay.

"Tapi, gelang perakmu seharusnya jangan dibuang, honey. Sayang kalau dibuang." Bisik Lay dalam dekapan Suho.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, author gelo mengupdate satu fanfict abal lagi. *wuuuuush*. Kali ini muncul dengan fict wansyut failure drama romance dengan utama Sulay kali ini. Mianhe karena baru bisa update sekarang padahal janjinya akan update tiga fict dalam satu hari. Author terserang penyakit malas update. ƗƗɐƗƗɐƗƗɐ"̮. Jeongmal mianhe.*bow.

Tapi author tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author. So author berterimakasih banget buat reader-reader yang udah berkenan membaca dan meninggalkan jejaknya di fict abal author. Juga gomawo wat para siders2 dan para reader2 yang mau review di fict lama author lainnya yang belum sempat author sebut.

Author minta maaf banget sampai sekarang belum bisa penuhi request kalian. Mungkin lain waktu bisa author penuhi. Author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg masih mau baca fict '**Chibby Series : ChenMin, Jebal**' dan fict lama author yang udah mau karatan, bahkan buat yang udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that. You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2

bareng taemin*

.

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?


End file.
